1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to alarms, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved door stop alarm which may be portably transported during periods of non-use and may be easily and efficiently positioned adjacent a door to limit opening of the door and effect an alarm upon such attempted opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of alarms in association with doors to indicate an attempted opening thereof is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, alarms of the past have included awkward organizations or organizations limiting the effective positioning of associated alarms and their sounding capabilities as opposed to the instant invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 828,834 to Bell sets forth an adjustable alarm wherein a top planar member is slidably mounted on a lower planar member to engage a switch mounted to the lower member to complete a circuit and actuate an alarm. The Bell patent relies on a particular angular positioning of the apparatus, as opposed to the instant invention which may be readily presented before a door to secure same and provide an alarm therefore.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,843 to Spring sets forth a signal device positionable before a door in the shape of a sphere wherein opening of the door repositions the sphere and enables an alarm to be actuated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,856 to Tremont sets forth a rectangular housing including an alarm therein whereupon opening of a door engages an arm extending outwardly of the housing to actuate an alarm associated with the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,899 to Menzies sets forth a portable alarm that will emit a signal when tilted from a pre-set orientation relative to a door. The Menzies patent provides no latching of the door, as set forth by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,427 to Morton sets forth a door lock wherein an extensible tubular member is positionable about a door knob and a floor adjacent the door knob to secure the door and provide an alarm upon undesirable opening of the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,253 to Worten sets forth a device similar to that of the Morton patent wherein an extensible shaft includes a plurality of pads at distal ends thereof for securement to a door and to an associated floor surface including an alarm to be actuated upon attempted opening of the door.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to exist a need for a new and improved door stop alarm that effectively incorporates the features of safety as well as indication of undesirable door opening and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.